Binary resolution conversion involves the conversion of a binary file at one resolution to a binary file at a second resolution. Conventional applications of a binary resolution conversion process include file size reduction for reducing file storage requirements, converting a higher resolution binary file to a lower resolution binary file for display on a monitor which requires the lower resolution file, increasing the data transmission speed associated with a data file, and converting a higher resolution image file to a lower resolution image file for printing with a device with a limited resolution capability.
The applications of a binary resolution conversion apparatus and method are not limited to the applications listed above. All data transfers, whether internal or external to a digital data device, may incorporate a binary data conversion algorithm to increase efficiency and/or conform to the resolution requirements of an internal/external data handling device.
To describe one example, Native PCL (Printer Control Language) printing resolution is 600×600 dpi. However, the default print resolution of solid inkjet printing products is always less than 600×600 dpi to maintain acceptable performance and ink coverage. For example, an inkjet printer with a default printer resolution of 450×500 dpi. Native PCL printing at 600×600 dpi is slow and can't meet the product specified PPM (Page Per Minute) requirement of inkjet printers. However, PCL printing provides acceptable performance for other faster printing platforms.
One solution for solid inkjet products using Native PCL is the incorporation of a Fast PCL printing mode in which the original 600×600 dpi×1-bit PCL rendered data is converted to 600×300 dpi×1-bit. This conversion is accomplished by an OR operation along the Y direction in software post processing. The image is then printed at 600×300 dpi to satisfy the product specified PPM requirement. This produces a printed image which includes jaggedness along slanted edges degrading text quality, unsaturated color solid fill areas due to the low-resolution, and disappearance of white thin lines along the x direction of the original PCL image in high density areas.
As described above, a better way of converting the resolution of a binary data file is needed.